Christmas Angels
by Jackson-Potter179
Summary: When having a christmas Lunch at the burrow Victoire finds herself in a very simuler situation to Ginny, except for with Teddy. Teddy finds himself confused untill he realises that the angel coming down the stairs is Victoire. VictoireXTeddy Fluff


You could practically feel the Christmas festivity in the Weasley house. Early in the morning the whole lupin family was there including there son teddy lupin along with fleur and bill Weasley, they were all sitting at the table talking with molly and Arthur Weasley. Just as they started on the topic of Hogwarts, a smiling Harry, Ginny and there son James came bounding in with Albus holding Ginny's hand they greeted everyone. Just as they sat down the fireplace roared to life and Hermione and Ron came threw the fireplace. And seconds later there daughter Rose came out also. Letting go of Ginny's hand Albus ran up to Rose and they shared a brief hug before walking over to the couch. It was obvious that the other was their favourite cousin. At the table everyone was getting into a conversation before victoire came bounding down the stairs still in her night gown with her hair in disarray. When downstairs she realised everyone went quiet in hearing her come down the stairs. She looked around the room and when she spotted Teddy she blushed and ran upstairs. All the Weasley grown ups started laughing when they spotted Ginny's blushing face, recalling when she did that same thing. Walking upstairs Ginny smacked Harry on the back of the head for laughing. Walking into the spare bedroom she spotted victoire laying head down on the bead muttering to herself. Ginny managed to catch words like 'stupid' and 'idiot'. Smiling Ginny sat on the end of the bed. Victoire looked up from the pillow to wave at her auntie before smacking her head back on the pillow.

'You know' Ginny started, stopping her nieces muttering 'when I was your age I did the same thing'.

Victoire looked at her with a disbelieving look on her face. Even if she looked dishevelled the vela in her still made her look pretty.

'Really' Ginny said again 'When I was a couple years younger then you my dad told me the story of the boy who lived. I was mesmerised by the story, and remember I was young.' She looked at victoire and smiled, 'one year it was my first year in Hogwarts I ran down stairs looking almost identical to you and asked my mum where my sweater was. When I looked to the table he was sitting there eating breakfast, 'hello' he said and I blushed and ran upstairs. But that wasn't the most embarrassing thing I have done.' Victoire looked at her and raised her eyebrow. 'What else did you do?' she asked. Ginny laughed and replied 'oh many things, once I put my elbow in the butter dish… in fact it was the same morning I ran away. Not exactly the best first impression.' She blushed a little but smiled none the less.

'So would you like to tell me why you ran away or am I going to guess?' Ginny raised an eyebrow.

'I started having a crush on teddy a couple months ago, it sort of got bigger. Him seeing me like that mad I blush.' Victoire replied.

'So what we have to do is get you too look absolutely stunning so that as soon as you descend the stair case he has nothing to do but profess his undying love to you?' Ginny asked with a huge grin.

Blushing victoire replied 'not exactly I just want to be noticed.' Ginny new this however she thought that teddy did notice her. Seeing as they were not related it was okay for her to have a crush on him but Ginny was almost certain that teddy shared her feelings. So Ginny stood up bringing her niece with her and said 'I am going to make you stunning.' Smiling a smile victoire had seen on her Uncle Georges face many times.

Teddy watched confused as Vic (the nickname only he was allowed to call her) ran upstairs blushing. His confusion almost doubled when everyone stared laughing and Ginny followed victoire, not before hitting Harry on the head though.

When the laughter died down every Weasley grown up had the same smile stretched across the faces grinning at teddy. He looked more confused.

He had developed a crush for Vic over the summer and watching her run away pinged something in him. He turned to Harry to ask what happened when Harry just said 'not again' confusing him more. He waited a few minutes mulling it over while everyone started talking again. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Harry nudged him and inclined his head to the stairs. Looking at the stairs he gasped, coming down was a radiant-looking Vic. She has her blonde hair pulled back from her face with the rest hanging loose down her back. Her red shirt stood out with her black skinny jeans. She had a light layer of eye shadow with her foundation going for the 'natural look' (he kicked himself for knowing that). On top of the stairs was a smug looking Ginny but teddy didn't look at her, his eyes were locked on Vic.

'Close your mouth boy' yelled bill, Vic's dad. He was not happy with the look that teddy was giving his little girl, were as fleur was glowing with excitement because being a vela herself she was able to see the soft glow on her daughter that comes when a vela finds their mate.

Hearing bill yell brought teddy back to reality and cause the smallest of blushes to his cheek. Acting like nothing happened Vic walked over to teddy happily. She gave him a hug and started having a one sided conversation while he stood there staring at her. She looked at him and rose and eyebrow.

'Hello Teddy' she said waving a hand in front of his face 'you look like you just saw and angel.' He almost said _**I have**_ then caught himself and started blushing. Laughing with every on else Vic walked over to the table and sat in the seat teddy recently sat in.


End file.
